


The Ugly Sweater

by Unicorn_Lady



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2017 ShieldShock Christmas fic exchange, F/M, First fanfic in more than 10 years, My First Work in This Fandom, Please be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 14:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicorn_Lady/pseuds/Unicorn_Lady
Summary: Does Steve really understand what the concept of an ugly Christmas sweater is?  Does he have such a bad taste?  Darcy decides to find out before he needs an intervention.





	The Ugly Sweater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaleasOldasTimeandSpace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/gifts).



> This was hard. I did this to try to get myself writing again after having stopped writing fanfic in 2004. This is my first fic in this fandom.
> 
> The prompt I went with was:
> 
> Darcy gives everyone ugly sweaters as a joke, but Steve thinks it's beautiful and wears it all. the. time (either because he has no taste or because it reminds him of when he was a kid. Possibly both)
> 
> It decided to go in its own direction, but I still hope you like it.

Darcy was sitting on the reading chair next to the fireplace, knitting needles clicking along as she furiously kept moving them.  She was in the zone, her stiches coming together at a very fast pace.  This year Christmas would be epic.  She had made personalized ugly sweaters for all the Avengers, and couldn’t wait for their reaction once they saw them.

 

Christmas day finally comes.  Everyone agreed on taking numbers to get a random order to open presents.  Everyone was oohing and aahhing to their presents when it’s Darcy’s turn.  Everyone starts unwrapping their artfully wrapped boxes to show their gifts. 

 

First one to open his box was Clint.  He takes a black sweater out, reads what it says and starts laughing.

 

“So, what is it?” Tony insists, “Share with the class”.  When Clint turns around the sweater it has the words “Run Run Rudolph” on the top, and underneath an archer with a bow ready to strike a deer with a red nose.

 

“My turn next!” Tony exclaims as he clasps his hands rubbing them in excitement and proceeding to open his gift with gusto.  He uncovers a red sweater with a gold ribbon like a present.  In the middle of the chest an imitation of a big gift tag.  Inside it said To: Women  From: God.  “Huh.  Is not wrong” he replied.  Tony went ahead and put it right on.

 

Pepper opened hers, a dark green sweater with hot peppers in it.  Pepper smiled Darcy in thanks.

 

Jane and Thor were sitting next to each other.  Jane opened hers.  Her sweater was red with a candy cane and had written on it “I’m not short. I’m tall for an elf”.  Meanwhile, Thor was ripping his apart.  When he opened his, he had received a Nyan Pikachu (pretty much Nyan cat but instead of a cat was a Pikachu, complete with rainbow). “I like the sweater of the tarts of pop, Lady Darcy.”  Darcy smiled back at Thor.  “You’re welcome!”. 

 

Bruce opened his, the sleeves were made of red and white stripes, while the rest of his sweater was green.  He gave a quiet chuckle and showed everyone his Grinch sweater.

 

Natasha opened hers next, it was a tasteful black sweater with the red black widow hour glass in it.  Natasha scared Darcy, so she decided to be on the safe side. 

 

Vision opened his gift.  It was a maroon sweater with a white triangle divided by a Y in the middle.  “Skynet?  Intriguing.”

 

“Just currying favor with our future overlord.”

 

Tony gave Darcy the side eye.  “Don’t encourage him, Darcy”

 

Wanda opened hers and she had a grin reading hrs.  She had a red sweater, with a black witch’s hat and “Resting Witch Face” underneath it.

 

Bucky’s turn was next, and warily opened his.  A smile came to his face. The dark grey sweater had a silver deer with a rifle in each hoof.

 

Steve was last.  His sweater was light blue.  On each side of his chest where his pecs would be there was a glove.  Under it was written “feel the joy”.  With a shit eating grin, he puts it on.

 

Darcy then proceeded to put hers on with a fluffy llama wearing a Santa hat on front and with “Fleece Navidad” underneath.  This Christmas is going to be great.

 

-o-

 

Christmas day comes and goes.  The next day Tony and Clint are having breakfast in the communal kitchen, and Steve comes in sporting his ugly sweater.  He takes a cup of coffee, some pastries and keeps going to meet with Maria Hill.  Clint and Tony look at each other.  Steve knows the sweaters were gag gifts, right?

 

The week passes by, and Steve is still wearing the sweater.  Finally, the day before new years eve arrives, and Steve is still wearing the sweater.  Darcy decides to approach Steve by herself before an intervention is necessary when she sees him coming back from his morning run, freshly showered if the damp hair was any indication, once more wearing the sweater.

 

Darcy bit her lip and took a deep breath.  “Steve, could I talk to you for a second?”

 

Looking towards where he heard his name, Steve saw Darcy and smiled.  “Sure!  What do you need, Darcy?”

 

As soon as Steve was standing in front of her, Darcy started fidgeting nervously. “Sooooo, I see you have been wearing the sweater constantly since Christmas.  Any reason why?”

 

Steve nervously rubs the back of his head and gives Darcy a sheepish look.” Well, first of all is very warm.  I don’t like the cold.  Secondly… you are going to think is stupid”

 

Darcy put her hands on Steve’s forearm.  “No, really, what is it?”

 

“Well, I started reading the Harry Potter books you recommended. And I feel like this is my version of a Weasley sweater.  Makes me feel like I belong.”

 

That melted Darcy’s heart. “Awww, Steve.  Of course you belong!  You don’t need a sweater to tell you that!”

 

She then gave Steve a hug.  Steve stiffened for a second, then melted into it hugging Darcy back.  Darcy kept hugging Steve until she felt it had lasted longer than what Steve would feel comfortable with.

 

She tried pulling back, but Steve kept holding her in his arms.  Steve reluctantly loosened his arms but did not let her go completely. “Darcy, I feel like you are the one that has made me feel welcome from the beginning.  I think you are a wonderful person and I would like to kiss you”

 

Darcy blinked at that statement, her brain trying to analyze what had just happened. She held a small crush on Steve, but kept quiet about it since she always thought Steve was out of her league. 

 

Smiling, she nodded to Steve and closed her eyes as soon as she felt Steve’s soft lips on hers.  The kiss was everything she hoped it would be and more.  Having to separate to get air, Steve touched his forehead against hers, a big smile forming on both their faces as they locked eyes with each other.

 

Letting out a small laugh, Steve asked “Will you go to the new year’s party with me?”

 

Darcy felt that she could not stop smiling. “Is this a date?”  At Steve’s nod, she replied “In that case, yes.”

 

Unfortunately, they had to separate to get on with their days and Darcy had an idea.  She could not start from scratch, but she could alter something.

 

The next day Steve returned to his room to change for the New Year’s party, which really was an informal gathering of everyone in the building.  He noticed a bundle on his bed.  Picking it up, it was a navy blue sweater with a white S in front.  Seems that now he really had his own Weasley Sweater.  It was the last thing he put on before going to pick up Darcy at her room.

 

When he knocked on her door, she opened it with a smile.  She looked beautiful in her own burgundy sweater with a yellow D on it. 

 

“Hi, Darcy.  You look beautiful”

 

Laughing a “Hi yourself”, she pulled him down for a greeting kiss.

 

Following her to the elevator, Steve couldn’t help thinking that this was going to be a great new year.

 


End file.
